


NSFW Alphabet Headcanons

by deltajackdalton



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, NSFW Alphabet Headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltajackdalton/pseuds/deltajackdalton
Summary: Sexy Headcanons based on the NSFW Alphabet Headcanons Tag Game





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says in the title. Sex Headcanons for Nick Stokes and Jack Dalton. Explicit Content; mentions of past sexual abuse and traumatic experiences (Nick Stokes). Read at your own risk, it's filthy.
> 
> Possibly might post the set I have MacGyver sometime later, and I'm tempted to write Greg Sanders as well.

NSFW ALPHABET (Nick Stokes):

Aftercare: Aftercare with Nick is always sweet and relaxing. He makes sure that it’s a time when you know just how much he cares about you, so he’s constantly asking you if you need anything, if you’re okay, making sure you were as satisfied and pleasured as he was. Aftercare usually doesn’t involve much work like running a hot bath or shower, because most of the time you’re too sleepy and sated to move, but he does make sure to have a warm washcloth handy in case things got messy. He has your favorite snacks or drinks on hand too for you to eat if you want, but most of the time aftercare is about cuddling, relaxing and coming down from that high.

Body Part: Nick is an ass man (canon :)), so his favorite body part on you is your butt. Not that he doesn’t love everything about you, he absolutely does. He pays attention to every part of you, especially your hot spots, but he’s caught himself just staring at your butt at inappropriate times and getting distracted like on cases. As for himself, he doesn’t necessarily think about a favorite body part. He has some body image issues and doesn’t think he lives up to what he should be as a man. Because of that, he’s always working out and exercising to keep himself fit and healthy, and he has gained some nice abs and biceps because of it. He is proud of his muscles despite his issues, and you seem to appreciate them, so he flexes to show off sometimes when he’s feeling good. You help him through his issues in any way you can, and that usually means worshiping him in the bedroom.

Cum: A whole lot. Nick’s probably on the upper end of the spectrum when it comes to physical amount of cum he produces and ejaculates. Unlike with some men too, it’s fairly easy for him to come, not just orgasm, but actually ejaculate. It’s not much of a strain on him, which is both a good and bad thing. Bad if you’re just having fun with him, things can get a little messy and wet and sticky (especially cause he tends to have quite a bit of precum as well that may get on the both of you or the sheets or wherever you’re having sex before he even enters you). Good if you ever decide to have kids, it probably won’t be that difficult for him to impregnate you. He prefers to come inside of you most of all and especially without condoms because of the added intimacy, closeness, and bonding it creates between you. Plus he likes the thought of a part of him still being inside of you even hours later, it’s like the ultimate possessive claim on you and only the two of you know it.

Dirty Secret: I think Nick has a hidden anger in him stemming from when he was molested as a child by a babysitter and that anger was just compounded by personal experiences as a CSI and just the bad things that he’s witnessed on cases, and over time it’s gotten worse. Not an anger that would every cause him to hurt you, there is nothing on earth that would make him hurt you, and he tries everyday to better the world, to make a difference, but sometimes, it becomes to much to handle. He takes his frustrations out on you in the bedroom by wrestling or playing rough. Not as a dominant kink, but because he needs to know exactly what’s going to happen and when. During these spells, sex is rough and frequent. Rough wrestling that leads to rough sex, that’s a secret he doesn’t want anyone to find out, he’d never live it down.

Experience: Despite being known as a ladies’ man, Nick doesn’t have casual sex very often. His night with Kristy was a one-time deal, and it didn’t end well. Plus, being molested as a nine year old by the babysitter made him reluctant to have casual relationships for a long time. He was in college before he found a girlfriend that he thought he loved enough to sleep with and lose his virginity to, but when it turned out that she wasn’t as into him as he believed, he got discouraged. He’s had a few girlfriends that he’s had sex with, so he knows what he’s doing, and he’s good at it, but it’s getting him to open up and let someone in that takes the longest, and most women aren’t patient enough to wait on him. They want him for his looks not his mind, and which is what he’s looking for in a relationship. That was until he found you, something about you just made it easy for him to drop his walls and the rest followed in time.

Favorite Position: Anything face to face is definitely a go-to, because of the contact, closeness, and intimacy, so missionary is probably his favorite, but it’s almost too easy to orgasm in that position because of the friction (he’s incredibly sensitive too, the slightest touch is almost too much, so he really has to focus on holding off). He wants to last longer than just a couple minutes, so he really likes sitting positions, specifically when your sitting in his lap and he can reach all of you to kiss and touch as he pleases. That’s not to say that he won’t change it up and try just about every position imaginable, but he prefers something simple and comfortable. So it’s usually either missionary, sitting, or side-by-side hugging, something that allows for eye contact and builds a connection.

Goofy: He’s more sweet than goofy, like he doesn’t like to crack jokes in bed, but he is very attentive and wants to know if you’re feeling good, and that makes you laugh cause you’re just so happy and in love. When he’s not having a rough spell, your sex is very relaxed and casual and loving and usually spur of the moment. He’s especially serious during his rough spells though, he almost gets too caught up in his mind and thinking that he’s not good enough or he’s a bad person, you nearly have to make it lighthearted so he won’t hold all of his emotions inside.

Hair: Just to look at him, he doesn’t seem to have a lot of body hair at all. Sometimes he rocks a nice beard -which feels amazing on your thighs- but as far as chest hair goes, he’s not got any, not even much of a happy trail. So, you were pleasantly surprised the first time you got together when the pants came off and he was HAIRY around his groin. He doesn’t keep it trimmed or anything, it’s just thick and dark like his eyebrows (what’s the saying? Does the carpet match the drapes? The answer is yes.) And you don’t mind a bit, especially when you’re both stretched out and pressed so close together you can feel each others heartbeats, you can feel it brushing the skin of your thighs or belly and it’s just very soft.

Intimacy: Intimacy is incredibly important to Nick. He wants you to know that your relationship isn’t just fun and games, but a serious commitment that is his top priority in his life. He makes a point of asking you about your feelings and emotions and thoughts because you’re both bad about internalizing your emotions and holding things back, so you won’t hurt the other, but only end up hurting yourself, which hurts the other to see. So he’s trying to not only open himself up, but you as well, and that carries over when you’re making love. He always has a hand on you, usually holding your hands or hugging you as close to him as possible, but most importantly, he’s constantly telling you how much he loves you and how important you are to him and how he wants you in his life forever. (He comes close to asking you to marry him in the afterglow one night, but decides to hold off to make it romantic for you.)

Jack Off: Nick doesn’t get much time to pleasure himself -he works the night shift anyway and long cases throw off his hours, and when he does get to go home he tries to catch up on his sleep- and since getting together with you, he doesn’t need to take care of himself as often. But there are just those times when you’re not around, probably working another case, that maybe he just needs some temporary relief to tide him over until he can go home with you and work out his problem fully. In those instances, he’ll sneak some of the lotion you keep in your locker, find a quiet restroom far from the labs, lean over the toilet, and jack off until some of the pressure eases up and he can at least focus on running trace without anyone seeing him with a huge bulge in his pants, making sure to clean up himself and the toilet so no one knows what he was doing in there. He’s attempted it in the showers before too, but that was just a bit too public, and the thought that anyone (anyone that wasn’t you) might walk in on him kept him from really reaching his release. In fact, he was nearly busted when Sara came looking for him to see if he’d identified a trace sample he’d brought back to the lab for analysis, and he’d barely gotten the towel wrapped around his hips in time. If you were there it’d be a different story, but so far that hasn’t worked out.

Kinks: Nick comes off as very sweet and innocent and loving, like perfect husband material. Any mom would just melt if you brought him home cause he’s just so nice. But. Secretly, Nick is kinkier than anyone would have probably imagined possible -if the team thought anyone would be considered kinky it’s Greg- but he’s got his own hidden desires and fantasies. He didn’t start out that way though, he’s usually pretty vanilla. Most of it came about after working on cases where a victim had a secret wild sex life that no one knew about that eventually got them in trouble, and Nick becomes curious as to what drives people to like it hardcore. He’s so shy and easily embarrassed that it takes forever before he mentions wanting to try something that in your mind is kind of out of the box. Because for you, you’d noticed that he liked it when you called him ‘sir’ or something, you kind of teased him with it. He liked to take charge and lead during sex, and maybe he had a bit of a punishment kink you thought, when you went against better judgement on cases and put yourself at a slight risk with suspects, he’d spank the fire out of your ass when he found out. But he just asked about maybe trying choking, super light like barely even touching your throat, for that added level of trust and control. That’s what it comes down to, knowing that you trust him enough to not hurt you and that you’re comfortable enough with his control to give in like that. If this was anyone but Nick, you’d probably punch them, but it was Nick and he just looked so earnest and shy and embarrassed by the fact that he was turned on by the thought of you in his grasp like that, so you agreed to give it a go. And maybe you both liked it a little too much, but now he usually has a hand on your throat every time you have sex.  
Location: Nick is pretty simple and shy, so he’s not into the idea of getting it on just anywhere and everywhere. In fact, you were hard-pressed to get him comfortable enough to have sex anywhere besides the bedroom, even in his own home. (Also this could stem from him having a stalker that turned out to be living in his attic and spying on him even while he was asleep [did Nigel Crane see him in even more private moments like in the shower? When he was pleasuring himself? Not knowing bothers Nick as much if not more than just knowing Crane was in his house, wearing his clothes.] He’d get caught up in his own thoughts and paranoia about it, so he wouldn’t want to risk being spied on. Eventually, you convince him that it’s okay, that your home is a private safe space and he starts to branch out and explore what he likes. But he still likes the comfort of being in bed with you.

Motivation: For Nick, he doesn’t need a lot of motivation to get in the mood. He has you, what more motivation does he need? That’s not to say that you don’t like to put the moves on him sometimes. Catherine gave you lots of skimpy lingerie as a gift once she found out that you and Nick were together, so sometimes you get dressed up in one of those nightgowns to surprise him in when he gets home. Either one of the nightgowns or sometimes just one of his button down shirts with nothing underneath. With you though, he’s a secret romantic at heart, and he likes to set up a romantic night with a candlelit dinner and champagne and flowers that inevitably goes ignored because you both get turned on and impatient and get right into the main event. (That’s how you’re nearly busted on the dining room floor by Grissom and Sara one night when they stop by for a visit.)

No: He leaves everything that you do in the bedroom up to you. He won’t do anything that you don’t want to do, and he’s willing to try new things, but he has to lead. He can’t give up control because it reminds him too much of his childhood when he had that control taken from him.

Oral: Nick is perfectly comfortable giving or receiving oral once that becomes part of your sex life, and he’s fine with it either being just foreplay and warm up for the main event or the main event itself. Getting to that point though was difficult because when he was first becoming sexually active and learning about his body, oral sex wasn’t “mainstream”. No one talked about it because it was taboo, and it wasn’t even depicted in movies unless it was in some cheap porno (that he may have snuck out of his brother’s room and watched secretly when he was younger) which isn’t at all true to life. So he’d only heard about “blow jobs” vaguely, but he wasn’t really sure what that meant or why anyone would want to do that. (And because of his childhood trauma, he wasn’t comfortable asking his friends about sex stuff, so mainly he heard about it through gossip and his older brother’s magazines [that if his mother found out about him reading, she’d die.]) He was in college when he lost his virginity, and even then, it was awhile before his girlfriend at the time tried to give him a blow job. It didn’t go so well; she didn’t know what she was doing either, but he’s so sensitive that it didn’t matter that she wasn’t good. To him she was too good, and he came in her mouth without warning which grossed her out (despite being the one to instigate it). It strained their relationship, and she broke up with him soon after which damaged his self-image and convinced him that he’d done something wrong. Because of that one bad experience, he refused receiving oral sex for a long time. Giving it was a different story. Most of his former girlfriends used him for sex and for his body, only concerned with their own pleasure, so it was something that he was forced to learn if he wanted to keep his girlfriends. He’s really good at it and likes doing it, if it didn’t make him feel used, but he can only connect it with miserable date nights and being forced to hold off his own release until he could relieve himself privately. It went that way for several years until he met you and your more open-minded views of sex and your desire to make him as pleasured as he does for you. You don’t realize the extent of his discomfort with receiving oral until one night, several months into dating and having sex when he’s injured after a rough case and can’t get into any comfortable position for sex and he’s just kind of laying there miserably because he’s horny but can’t do anything about it, so you decide to help him out. You lean over his length, propped up on elbows and knees and just go for it, not really knowing what to expect. You’d never met a guy that didn’t practically beg for blow jobs, but every time you mention it trying to gauge whether he’s be interested in you pleasuring him with your mouth or not, he changes the subject. (He’s interested all right, he damn near bursts just thinking about your mouth on him down there, but he’d die if you reacted like the first girl did, gagging and coughing and just generally making him feel like a nasty pervert.) He’s stunned for sure that you’re offering to pleasure him and even seem to be enjoying yourself, but it’s just like the first time, he’s so sensitive that he can’t hold off and cums almost immediately and so thoroughly that it’s like every bit of tension just dissipates from his body and he’s just boneless and sated that he can’t will himself to be ashamed of the fact that he just cum in your mouth. He’s even more stunned when you kiss him softly and he can taste himself in your mouth, on your tongue, and you tell him that you loved it. That you plan on giving him as much pleasure in every way, shape, and form as he gives you until he’s comfortable asking for it. It takes awhile, but he finally gets there.

Pace: For the most part, his pace is relaxed and comfortable, not so fast that it hurts you, but not so slow that it’s almost torturously pleasurable. Although sometimes he does like to drag it out, he loves that pressure that builds in his lower back and groin from his impending orgasm, usually he just likes to keep it laid-back and easy. That way you both get over the edge, but can savor the sensations too. However, when he’s going through a rough spell, maybe things are tense at work and he’s dealing with his bottled-up anger… hang on tight, you are in for a rough ride. He’s going to hit it hard and fast leaving you no time to adjust to his size or weight as he slams into you repeatedly, like the definition of jackhammering sex. But you love it.

Quickie: Probably would be down for a quickie if you’re offering, but he’s not going to ask for it. He tries really hard to not get distracted on the job, especially during a case, but sometimes he can’t help it and his mind will wander to you and what you’re doing right then and then he’ll start thinking about the last time you were together and well, it gets hard to concentrate when he’s got a raging erection between his legs and no way to take care of it. On the rare occasion you’re both at the lab and it’s an odd moment of calm before the storm, you can convince him to sneak off to a private office or bathroom or even the lockers and suck him off, just to hold him over until you can go home and do it properly. He repays the favor when you get home.

Risks: He’s not one to take risks when it involves you or sex, especially when you first get together, he’s very insistent about only having sex in your bedroom because he doesn’t want to get caught (stemming from being stalked at one time). (In other ways, you’d say he was almost too reckless with his own life and that recklessness has turned him into almost an adrenaline junkie and causes issues that are nearly fatal.) It takes a while to convince him to step out of his comfort zone and try new things, but he’s still not willing to take risks with you. The riskiest thing you’ve done is probably sex at the lab or outdoors; either place you could have been caught, and if you were caught at the lab, that could spell bad news for your careers, so that was a one time thing. He’s not so much against outdoor sex if you’re somewhere private and remote and not likely to know anyone. When you went on vacation together to Hawaii or somewhere tropical, you slept together outside then and he was fine with it. Of course, you were on a private beach surrounded by a forest and no one around for miles (thanks to Catherine who arranged everything), but still, it was a big step.

Stamina: Per Grave Danger, he has a deep reserve of strength and stamina that maybe surprises most people. He’s kind of an enigma because on the outside he looks like a rough and tumble cowboy but he’s secretly a giant soft teddy bear inside, if giant soft teddy bears were surprisingly kinky and had stamina to last for days. On average he can go about two rounds as long as there’s a break in between (he’s a man, he has a refractory period); you usually get two or three orgasms before the night’s over because his goal is pleasuring you. On his best nights, he can maybe go three times, so long as you’re ready, but he can wear you out.

Toys: Uses more than one might expect of him, but he’s curious and calls it ‘evidence testing’ so he can have something to compare it to for upcoming cases. He likes using them on you more than on himself, like vibrators or a riding crop (that was an eventful night and one time event). Sometimes you turn the vibrator on him, but he doesn’t last very long, so that’s rare.

Unfair: It’s easier to tease Nick than it is for him to tease you, so you do often. You’re never mean-spirited about it, mainly it’s just about getting him aroused and in the mood when maybe he wasn’t before, like after a particularly difficult case, to take his mind off of everything when he can get caught up in his thoughts. It may start out simple and innocent, like a nice massage that turns just a bit too teasing and sexy to be accidental -like grinding on his butt during a back massage- or straight up naughty like greeting him when he gets home in nothing on but one of his button down shirts that’s open down the front and a glass of wine. He gets the message either way and is more than happy to reciprocate. Not that he doesn’t try to tease you, he’s just more to the point and eager than what it takes to be teasing. Teasing implies a slow burn and working up feelings (like waiting patiently for him to get home while not wearing anything works you up as much as it does him when he sees you), and he’s aroused quicker than it takes to really tease. He can pull off one hell of a striptease though, like he should have been a stripper.

Volume: Nick isn’t loud, and he doesn’t try to make you get loud either. He’s a very private person and doesn’t want the entire neighborhood hearing what’s going on in your bedroom, but that’s not to say that it’s silent when you have sex. On the contrary, he’s very verbal, constantly telling you how good you make him feel, asking you what you want, what you like or don’t like, if he’s making you feel good. He may have a little bit of a praise kink, especially when you start telling him how good he feels stretching you out and making you feel so full and he starts going harder and just kind of loses it. He can dirty talk with the best of them (he’s pretty shy about that though, he has to be feeling really good before he starts talking filthy), but once he starts getting closer, he stops talking altogether and is limited to moaning and groaning and whimpering. The whimpering; that pushes you over the edge and he’s quick to follow.

Wild Card: He’s known pretty much from the moment that he met you that you were the one, the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life, that he wanted to marry. Getting married and being a husband was always a thought in the back of his mind ever since he was a kid (minus some dark days after the incident where he was afraid no one could love him after what happened), but it was never the goal that drove his actions. He just figured it would happen when it happened, and that he would just know. And he did, he just never imagined you being several years younger than him. It made him afraid that you wouldn’t be interested in him due to the age difference, but you seemed just as interested in him as he is in you, and once you start dating, the age difference kind of becomes a big thing for Nick. However, it was a point of contention for others that only observed your relationship from the outside, and that only served to drive the two of you closer together. He doesn’t do anything specifically to highlight the age difference between you, in case you ever become uncomfortable with it (he doesn’t know what will happen when he turns 40 if you’re not married yet [nothing’s going to happen cause you like the age difference just as much as he does]) but there’s just something about him being older that is hot. Maybe it’s his maturity or experience or how he’s just stronger and more powerful than you that drives you both wild. That point about him being more powerful than you is another wild card, almost a kink for you both, similar to a size kink except he’s physically not that much bigger than you, he’s still got more strength and physical prowess that makes you wet, knowing just how easily it would be for him to overpower you and have his way with you. Of course he would never take control over you like that, absolutely not, but it’s just the thought that he could that turns you on. He likes the thought of you relying on him and submitting to him like that in all ways.

X-Ray: He’s well-endowed which is not all that surprising. He may not be as tall as some men, but he makes up for it by being muscular and somewhat bulky, more athletically built, but it still makes him seem bigger. That goes for everything about him. He’s about average length, six inches or so, but thicker than normal which makes it seem heavier and fuller than most. He stretches you out every time he thrusts into you, so that you have to be beyond prepared to take him if you want to take him all. He’s got perfect veining all the way around that hits just the right spots that you don’t really need to take him all the way in, and they’re so pronounced that you can see and feel them pulse with every heartbeat which feels divine. His cock is tanned like his skin, and goes dark red when he’s aroused (or blushing, which you try to get him to do just to test it). Overall, he’s the best you’ve ever had and wouldn’t trade him for anything.

Yearning: He’s balanced. When he’s on a case, he’s focused and intent on solving it and giving closure to a victim’s family or friends. Sex is not the last thing on his mind, but he pushes it to the back of his mind so that he’s not distracted by you because what he does is important. That’s not to say he can’t get distracted, he can and has, but he tries not to when it’s serious. When he’s got time off though, he’s kind of insatiable. Usually you only have a couple days off at a time, but once you get home, he’s all over you and you both stay in bed pretty much the entire two days that you’re off.

Zzzs: He has some difficulties sleeping due to nightmares due to past traumatic experiences, but he’s worked through some of his issues, so nightmares aren’t a regular thing anymore. Especially now that he has you sleeping with him, he seems to sleep easier than before. Most of the time, you fall asleep sooner than he does, so he likes to lay awake and just watch you sleep (he doesn’t think about how his stalker did the same thing to him; you know he’s there protecting you and keeping you safe). He’ll run his fingers over your skin and hair as he drifts off feeling so safe and comfortable, which is something he hasn’t felt in a very long time. If he does happen to fall asleep before you do, you do the same thing to him, stroking his cheeks or forehead and watching as the tension just melts from his face and he finally looks relaxed and as young as he really is.


	2. Jack Dalton NSFW Alphabet Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already posted on Tumblr, but here it is again. Enjoy, my Eadiots!

Jack Dalton NSFW Alphabet Headcanons

Aftercare: Jack just seems like he would be a huge cuddlebug afterwards, like pull you in close to his side with his face buried in your hair, which he loves to run his fingers through then all over your skin, and it would just be very relaxing and peaceful. As for clean up and after care? No, if you want something to drink or snack on or a warm towel or something, you're going to have to get that yourself cause his lazy butt's going to be asleep in about two minutes. You don't really mind though, you have Jack.

Body Part: Let's be real, his favorite body part on himself is his toned arms. Really everything about him is toned, but his arms just look so good in those tight shirts. He loves to flex them and get you shook. His favorite body part on you, just for clarity, is your butt. He's a butt guy tbh. He loves to watch you as you walk or whatever it is that your doing, his eyes are glued to your butt, which he occasionally loves to playfully slap and watch it bounce. It causes problems.

Cum: Jack doesn't cum all that much, so he'll pull out right before he orgasms just so he can finish either over your chest and stomach, or back if you were doing it doggy style. He doesn't really care for condoms, but then again, he's not gunning for kids either so it's a toss up if you use them. If you're not, then you're getting unloaded on. He loves to watch it drip off your breasts or butt.

Dirty Secret: Maybe this counts as more than one secret, but I could see him liking to see how many times he could get himself off while on missions before anyone catches on to what he's doing. Like sneaking away while Riley and Mac hack into some secure computer system and taking care of business really quickly. Like it's a time challenge for him or something. Of course, if it's a deadly mission, he's all seriousness, but he's got to relieve stress somehow. So far, the record is about six as Mac has the uncanny ability to interrupt his 'private time'.

Experience: Hella. Jack is a VERY good looking guy, he has had no problems getting women. Keeping them was the problem, until he met you, he knew you were the one. All those other relationships though helped him learn what he liked and how to please, and it's come in handy. 

Favorite Position: Doggy style, hands down, is by far is his favorite position because A) the booty and B) he loves to Dom. He doms pretty much all the time, except for those rare times -specifically if it's after a mission- where he's a total switch and just wants to feel loved and protected (and the sight of you on top gets him gone). When he doms though, he’ll take you from behind in front of a mirror because eye contact is necessary, he'll grab your hair and hold your head up so it won't hang down and he will stare you down as you come. Sometimes though, he just needs straight up missionary to prove he really loves you and it's not just fun and games.

Goofy: YES! Jack can not stop cracking jokes even in the middle of intimate situations. Most of the time, you just roll your eyes and shut him up with a kiss (which doesn't stop him, absolutely not), but once you started laughing so hard at one of his puns that you couldn't breathe and had to stop to get your act together. It put a dent in his morale.  
Hair: I feel like Jack would be very into 'manscaping', just for the hell of it, so he's pretty groomed but it is dark and thick as crap (like his eyebrows).

Intimacy: Slow, intimate love-making between you two is a rarity and extra special when it does happen because A) his work schedule is pretty hectic and he stays gone for long trips at a time and B) Jack is more of a go-getter and likes to see how many times you can cum in one night. He sees quantity over quality as the most important. That's not to say that once in a blue moon he doesn't go all out, full-blown romantic with the works; candles, champagne, rose petals all over the bed, maybe a sensual massage then mind-blowing sex to set your panties on fire. Cause he totally does.

Jack Off: Like with the Dirty Secret, he's very into his 'alone time'. He loves to interrupt Mac to tick him off, but no, he makes sure he gets his time alone. He imagines you riding him, and it doesn't take long at all. Since getting with you, he doesn't need to jack off (it's a pun) as often as he used to, or right after he first met you and couldn't take his mind off you, just enough now to keep him satisfied when you're away.

Kinks: So, so many. Specifically, the 'Sir' kink; you love to call him sir at really inopportune moments -like on a mission- just to make him squirm. He can't say anything cause Mac and Riley would give him hell for it, but he will level you with a look and you just know you're in for it. Since he is Dom, I'm going to say he has to have a little bit of punishment in there as well, maybe just a firm spank on the butt, but enough to get his point across (this is if you've put yourself in danger usually. Sometimes he just likes to touch the booty.)

Location: Anywhere and Everywhere, literally. You've had quite a few times in his car, quite a few, like a lot. Plus all over the Phoenix Foundation Headquarters, different closets, empty offices, and the occasional private interrogation room. He's working his way to the briefing room. Just to spite Matty. His top priority though, is doing it in Mac's bed. Why? Because he can.

Motivation: Literally anything you do can and will get him going. Maybe wear some tight jeans or high heels to accent your butt, that'll do it. A ghosting kiss just barely touching his lips will do it. He bought you some lacy lingerie one time that you like to wear under one of his leather jackets with some ridiculously high-heeled shoes; you greeted him at the door like this one time -shoes, panties, jacket and nothing else- you didn't walk straight for days. But, the absolute sure-fire way to guarantee that you get your way: flirt with Mac. Do it. He may put on his tough-guy routine and act big and bad, but he will be at your mercy. all. night. 

No: This man is not into sharing you, his lady (Canon), with ANYONE ELSE AT ALL. No threesomes. You're just too good, otherwise everyone else would want you too.

Oral: Two words concerning oral with Jack: Beard. Burn. You think he does it on purpose, not that you mind cause it feels AMAZING! He's like a pro at going down on you which is surprising because Jack's really not that big on oral, giving or receiving. Probably stemming from all those one-night stands he had as a younger guy; he only got into that aspect of sex after he'd been with his woman for awhile, but only really got into when he met you. Not that he'd turn down a blow job or not return the favor if you wanted it. He'd just prefer doing it really well every once in awhile.

Pace: He's generally a fast-paced guy about everything anyway; he doesn't need all the romance stuff. Not that he can't be romantic, he definitely can be, it's just that he likes going fast and hard -and so do you, it feels like heaven as he's hitting it deep and hard, deeper than anyone else before. Sometimes though, you just want to take it slow and steady and really focus on your love and connection between you -and it feels SO GOOD.

Quickie: Loves them absolutely. He's most likely to be down for quickies after a particularly stressful, dangerous mission when his testosterone is high and he's really questioning his life choices. At this point, it's a thousand wonders he's still alive, so he'll take every single opportunity he has with you and make the most of it.

Risk: Risks all depend on location with Jack. Like if he thought he could get away with it, he'd have his way with you in Matty's office or Mac's bed (because lbr Jack has totally had sex in Mac's bed before) just for the hell of it. However, he will absolutely, no way in hell have sex with you on a mission until he knows you're 100% safe. Then, well, the team better hope those coms are turned off.

Stamina: When he was younger and had a lot of different flings, his stamina was higher, but the sex wasn't as good either. Not that it wasn't good, the foreplay was missing or non-existent. He'd rather get to the main event. Now that he has you, his techniques have changed, foreplay is his favorite part. He can go forever getting you off with his mouth and fingers. However, once you do get to the sex, he can only last one round before he's asleep. It's a GOOD round though.

Toys: Jack is an old-school, old-fashioned man. He doesn't use toys, at least on himself. The only toys you two use is a vibrator and sometimes restraints, ties or handcuffs.

Unfair: Jack a HUGE tease. You try to tease him, and he will get worked up, but it's nothing compared to what he can do to you. He loves to sneak up behind you, wrap his hands around your waist and whisper some very naughty things in your ear; that or he starts tickle fights there's no way you can win and keeps it up until you're a breathless giggling mess. Then he'll carry you over his shoulder to the bedroom or nearest comfy spot he can find (don't think about that spank he'll undoubtedly sneak in there).   
Volume: He doesn't get loud in volume, but good night the noises this man makes. Moaning, groaning, growling, dirty talk, all of it. He is the king of dirty talk. He's more focused on making you scream for him cause it gets him off.

Wild Card: Sex in the water! He's an absolute sucker for bath or shower sex, he loves the feeling of you having to hang on tighter to his muscles while water laps around your hips. However, the biggest wild card this man has, and certainly the biggest surprise you've ever had: roleplay. Specifically, when he comes back from a mission banged up and bruised, and you pretend to be his sexy nurse is his favorite. He would DIE if Mac found out.

X-Ray: Jack's a big guy in more ways than one, specifically in the sack. He's not one to brag (he totally is), but he's never actually measured himself because he says it's in poor tastes. It's because he's afraid it's not as big as he thinks it is, just believe him when he says it's big and it's the best. It is. It feels like heaven every time he enters and stretches you out. 

Yearning: Pretty dang high for someone of his age and experience. It's like he's a teenager again with their first relationship and cannot get enough to keep them satisfied. Unless he's on a mission, then he's super focused on protecting everyone and keeping you safe. Usually afterwards, when his testosterone levels are high, is when he's the horniest.

Zzzs: He falls asleep so quickly, it's almost not funny. But you know he's dead tired and works all the time, so you just wrap your arms around his waist and snuggle into his chest and fall asleep right behind him. On rare occasions that you can stay awake, you like to run a warm bath to soothe you both... and then fall asleep.


End file.
